I Promise
by Artryru
Summary: What if Lloyd had not only his mother's exsphere, but his father's locket as well?
1. Aways Remember

**Artryru: **Hiya! Welcome to my first super coolly story _(or not really, since I have written fanfictions before - but my first submitting here)_! I grave robbed this lil beauty out the rejected pile and subjected it to a little revamping #**insert evil laugher here#**!XD As this only going to be an unedited two-shot, I beg of you kind and merciful reader not to flame to lowly butt! Gimme a chance first, please - this is my first attempt here.

This story is dedicated to all my fellow writers – I couldn't have gotten here without ya!

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. One: Always Remember _

It was a magical night, caught in a hushed silence while the earth was bathed in cool serenity as the moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The stars twinkled merrily against their midnight milieu, like greeting an old friend as the warm winds that blew through valleys, hills and trees.

It was a night, much like _that _night.

Although he couldn't remember much of what had happened that night, he was haunted by the nightmares of it that still occasionally plagued his sleep - even after fourteen years. What happened, he had come to terms with, had been so horrible that his mind had repressed the memories and the years had caused the ones that remained to fade.

Lloyd sighed deeply.

Seating himself on the edge of the balcony that overlooked his foster father's property, he let his legs dangling freely as he leaned his forehead against the railing.

A night like _that _night…

Reaching into his sleeveless black undershirt, the brown-haired teen withdrew the hidden treasure that hung from a gold chain around his neck. It was an oval locket, its once brilliant luster having been worn away during the years.

Caressing it absently with a thumb, Lloyd popped the clasp and opened the locket.

If you asked him how many times he had done it or for how long he had done it, he wouldn't have been able to give you a proper answer. It had happened innumerable times and was therefore impossible to count. He had never told anyone about the locket - not Genis, not Collette and even Dirk. It was a special memento, aside from his mother's exsphere, that his only link to the past and to what he had lost.

Ever since he had been old enough to comprehend that his parents were never coming back, Lloyd would stare at the small, painted faces inside the locket. His mother, who's grave lay outside the cottage he had called home since the day she died, was beautiful. She had long brown hair with laughing green eyes and smile that could win almost any heart. His father, whose fate remained a mystery to this day, was just as handsome. Dark auburn hair that shadowed brooding but happy russet eyes and a special smile reserved only for the ones he loved.

Lloyd rubbed his eyes, feeling that unbidden sting and the throb inside his heart. His parents - how he wished he could remember then. But he had barely been four years old at the time when they had been attacked and few memories he had of that time before were so few.

Looking up at the stars, his dark amber eyes sought their guidance. As if answering his unspoken need, a bright flash streaked across the sky. Having always been told to make a wish when one sees a shooting star, he asked for the one thing he always wished for.

It vanished soon after, leaving him feeling slightly cheated, but nonetheless satisfied. Wishes took time to grant and other people were making wishes too, so he couldn't properly be selfish. Looking back down at the tiny portrait, he continued the ritual of taking in the detail of his parent's faces.

xxxxx

"_I have something for you, Lloyd._

_The little boy grinned excitedly, looking up to see what his surprise present was. Dark amber eyes widened as he watched his daddy unclasp something from around his neck, then hold it up to the light so that it shown like a star. _

_The locket - his daddy was giving him _the_ locket!_

"_But daddy! That's you're locket! How are me and mommy suppose to be close to your heart if you give it to me?"_

_His daddy laughed softly, kneeling before him in order to reclasp the chain bearing the treasured charm around the little boy's neck. "Let me tell you secret." he smiled._

"_A secret?" _

"_Yes, a secret - just between you and I. Remember it always and never forget."_

_The little boy's shock his head wildly, his eyes determined. _

"_I won't!"_

"_Good." his daddy's smile widened. "Now as long as you wear this locket, nothing bad can happen to me."_

"_Really!?"_

"_Of course. I will want it back someday and you have to protect it for me. No matter what happens, if you keep it close, I will always be able to find you."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_With tiny trembling fingers, he lifted the locket resting against his chest and opened it. A portrait of his mommy, daddy and himself rested inside; the picture daddy had gotten painted of them only last month._

_Eyes prickling with proud tears, the little boy threw his arms around his daddy's neck and hugged him tight. His daddy trusted him to protect his precious locket and nothing else mattered. Never had he gotten a present so special before. _

"_I'll protect it for you daddy! I'll never loose it!"_

"_I love you, Lloyd." _

"_I love you too, daddy."_

xxxxx

Reality returned abruptly, hastening away what little was left of that memory. Numb, the only sound permeating the night was that of Lloyd breathing, which had accelerated in the wake of his vision.

Yes, now her remembered. The locket had been his father's, given to him only days before _that _night.

"Y-you lied to me..." he whispered softly, a quite sob escaping his lips as he gazed with blurry eyes down at the face of his father. "Daddy… you promised that nothing would happen if I protected it. You promised you'd always find me…"

He was suddenly startled by the sound of footsteps from below. Glancing at the sky and seeing that moon and stars had vanished and the forest shimmered with that silvery predawn hue, the brown-haired teen realized that he had been up for a lot longer then he had intended

"You alright up there Lloyd?" Dirk's voice echoed from the bottom of the stares. "Ah could've sworn ah hear you cry'n."

Snuffling, Lloyd closed the locket and stuffed it back into the shirt, whipping away his tears. Smiling a slightly forced smile; he turned to look back into the cottage.

"No, I'm alright Dad. I… I was just remembering something, that's all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thus ends Prt. One!**

**Artryru:** Ollie 'kay, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? I need ta know! Kind of short, yes, but I couldn't very well abuse my muse - ha! I rhymed! As you all witnessed, prt. 1 was from Lloyd's point of view, which means prt. 2 is going to be from Kratos' point of view and a reunion!XD I hope you like this super coolly first chapter and please review to tell me what ya think of it! Thank you all for reading. Cheers!;P


	2. Never Forget

**Artryru:** Rah! I couldn't wait! I had to update now, or else go insane! Its like a ravenous beast trying to tare me apart! That aside, I have been convinced to try and make this story longer - whether it becomes more then a three-shot, I still dunno know yet;P I would like to explore whatever coolly aspects I can, so depending on how long my poor brain can sustain the pressure, I will valiantly try to continue! Anyhoo, here's some forewarning: this chapter repeats many aspects as the last _(no complaining or I'll sic my attack dogs on you!XD) _and future updates my be slow. Happy Leap Day peoples! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. Two: Never Forget _

It was a blazing morning, infused with the fresh scent of summer wild flowers as the sun glittered high above like a polished jewel in a sea of brilliant azure. Only a few clouds dared to interrupt this moment of godly radianc, joining in as the world pulsed with silent anticipation.

It was a morning, much like _that _morning.

It was so deceiving... He could remember everything that had happened that morning perfectly, down to the most intricate detail and it left him forever cursing his own continued existence - even after fourteen years. What happened, he had never managed to come to terms with. It troubled him constantly, though his feelings remained repressed outwardly behind an emotionless façade.

Kratos sighed softly.

He kept a steady pace as he walked the beaten track towards the town of Iselia, heading in the direction of temple where the Oracle was to take place today.

A morning like _that _morning…

It was at moments like these that auburn haired man hated his near perfect memory. No matter how hard he tried to blot it out, the horrors of his greatest failure kept coming back to haunt him. It was his penance for not being able to keep his promise.

As a matter of fact, all Kratos could think about was how much he missed them.

The Iselia region held no happy recollections for him, only ones of pain. This was where he had lost Anna… and Lloyd. Their deaths had left an open would upon his already battered soul; one that was likely to remain with him till the end. When the sun had begun to rise that morning following Kvar's attack, his world to fallen completely apart.

He had spent the rest of the night searching for Lloyd, who had toppled off the edge the cliff along with Noishe during the battle where he had unwilling fulfilled Anna's wish to die. As soon as his enemies were either slain or had fled in fear of their lives, Kratos had been left to reap the horrifying reality that followed. No mattered where he looked however, he had been unable to find his son. Blood and corpses lay strewn across the impromptu battlefield, but no sign of a three year old boy with the innocent amber eyes or green and white furred protozoan could be found.

Feeling his stomach to churn with doubt, the auburn haired angel cursed Yggdrasil once more for having given him this mission. Protecting the Chosen and ensuring that she made it to the Tower of Salvation was one thing, but pouring salt on unhealed wounds was another.

Looking skyward, his russet eyes watched as the brilliant beam of incandescent light descended from the heavens upon the distant village, notify its people that the Oracle had arrived. He would have to pick up his pace now, as to arrive in time to keep the Chosen alive. If Cruxis' suspicion were valid, and they always were, then the Renegades would attack today - hoping to kill the girl before there would ever be a chance that she could become Martel's worldly vessel.

Even though he would be leading another innocent like a lamb to the slaughter, Kratos would be damned if he let anyone die here today.

xxxxx

"_Daddy! You're back!"_

_The auburn haired man looked down with an amused smile as he watched his tiny son ran towards him, the locket he had bestowed upon him the night before bouncing on his chest. He knelt, just in time to scoop the child up into his arms._

"_Indeed. I promised, didn't I?"_

"_Of course!" the little boy grinned happily, a hand clutching the locket close. "I got magic on my side!"_

_Walking back towards their temporary camp, the father listened as his son rattled on about what had happened during the day while he scouted the surrounding forests for monsters, and of course, agents of Cruxis..._

"_Me and mommy made puffed-wheat squares while you were gone." the little boy explained. "We made one for you too, but I got tired of waiting for you so I ate it!" _

_Laugher bubbled up from deep inside him, bidden forth by his son's wickedly innocent statement. _

"_Did it taste good?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Then I guess I have to ask your mother to add a lemon to mine next time."_

"_You like lemons!?"_

"_Better then tomatoes."_

_A revolted look crossed the little boys face. "Blah! 'Matoes are gross!"_

"_I couldn't agree more."_

_They fell silent soon after that, and the little boy's tiny arms tightening around his neck. Only now, after their conversation had ended, could his son sense the feeling of unrest that he had hidden since his return to camp._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes Lloyd?"_

"_Is something bad going happen?"_

_The auburn haired man found himself unable to answer his son's question. He couldn't answer it because something bad was already happening. Cruxis was getting closer and it was only a matter of time before they eventually caught up. The little boy, however, settled for taking his silence as the prefect answer and place a hand comfortingly on his father's cheek._

"_Don't worry Daddy. I'll be okay - I promise!"_

xxxxx

"Oh, Lloyd." Kratos whispered to himself. "It is my fault you had to brake that promise. I couldn't keep my own as it was…"

While his mind had been elsewhere, reliving the bittersweet memories of his past, the angelic mercenary had made it three quarters of the way through Iselia enroute to the temple. It was then that the tinny sound of clashing blades met his heightened senses and he quickened his pace. So the Renegades had arrived before he had, but no matter - he would deal with them soon enough.

Ascending the final crest of the hill, the auburn haired man immediately surveyed the situation with his keen russet eyes. A pair of children - a young silver haired half-elf and the blonde Chosen - stood back in fear, unable to continue fighting, while a third companion defended them from their Desian-disguised Renegade assailants. Although it was blatantly obvious the brown-haired teen had never been formally trained in the art of swordsmanship, he was managing to hold his own against his much larger opponent.

Then the teen was suddenly sent sprawling due to a heavy and well-aimed blow. He cried out as something bright and shiny detached from his person, spiraling out of his reach. It distracted the boy long enough for his opponent to completely knock him off his feet and move in for the kill despite the cries of the boys friends.

'_Time to end this.'_ Kratos thought bitterly and set to work.

What came next was instinct; four thousand years of finely honed battle experience that few could contend with. It did not take long for the larger, slower man to be felled - his observing comrades deciding to flee. There was a brief moment of silence before awed whispers passed between the half-elf and Chosen, as well as the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps coming from the village.

A hint of dull gold glinted at his feet caused Kratos pause and he knelt down to inspect what had caught his attention. As he reached to pick it up, he realized that it had to have been what the boy had lost during his battle. As soon as it was in his hand, however, he froze.

It was a locket. It was a simple golden oval that had lost its luster, a broken chain dangling from it.

His eyes widen. He _knew _this locket!

As if on drawn by some inexplicable force, he slowly rose and turned in the direction that the boy had fallen. A pair of hauntingly familiar dark amber eyes stared up at him, wide with shocked recognition and rapidly filling with tears. There was a silence so tangible that nothing could shatter it, or at least not until the boy recovered his voice.

"D-daddy…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thus e****nds Prt. Two**

**Artryru:** So, what did ya think? Was it as good, worse or better then prt. 1? Ollie 'kay, so I tired to keep with the canon as close as possible - I have only to play the game once _(I never finished it) _a few years ago, and so I'm working from the manga version _(the OVA doesn't do enough justice!)_ As for the cute'n puffed wheat square piece in Kratos' flashback, that was is taken from real life - when I was in Kindergarten, my class made rice crispy squares for Mother's Day, but I ended up eating my Mom's on the way home _(I told her I loved her so much that I had to eat for her and I still get teased about it to this day!XD) _Prt. 3 here we come! Please review!


	3. Rude Awakening

**Artryru: **I'm baaaack!;P All hail the _'idea light bulb'_, for it helped me create not only this chapter, but the outlines for a couple more too! I thought I would be fun to experiment with some already used - but not overly used - ideas to get the cogs and wheels in my head to start turning!XD It was also super fun writing prt. 3 and I can only hope that you like the outcome. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. Three: Rude Awakening_

"D-daddy...?"

Lloyd felt his whole world had sudden come to screeching halt and stand poised at a crossroad, uncertain in which direction to follow.

To the rest of the world, the brown-haired youth sat staring up at the purple-clad, auburn-haired swordsman standing before him, frozen. Unable to move, he was certain he resembled a stunned mule. Collette and Genis too were in just as much in shock as he was; they're eyes wide with surprise as they exchanged looks between the two.

"Lloyd?"

The aforementioned boy trembled violently as his name was spoken; the rich baritone of the familiar voice causing buried memories to surge forward in his mind. The pain that came along with it, however, felt like someone had just driven a red-hot fire poker directly though his temples. Letting out a strangled a scream, Lloyd's hands instinctively rose to grasp his hair tightly and tug against the pain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, its presence as familiar as the voice. It radiated with power, both reassuring and frightening at the same time. It did nothing to help relieve the pressure increasing in his head - only serving to worsen it instead.

Had been prepared for this? Swordfights, bloodshed and mayhem - yes. Seeing his father again after fourteen years of absence - hell no.

When the pain finally began to lessen, he managed to open his watering eyes. The auburn haired man knelt before him and Collette, Genis and even Phidra - when she had arrived, he did not know - stood behind him with expressions of concern.

Mopping the tears from his eyes, Lloyd focused on the man - amber irises scrutinizing every detail. The more he did though, the more he realized that it couldn't be true.

The man kneeling before him _couldn't _be his father.

Sure, he looked like his father. The brown-haired teen had spent the better part of his life gazing at the picture of his parents and longing for them to become real. There was no denying that very detail - right down to the furrowing brow - was exactly the same; as if he stepped directly out of the tiny portrait inside the locket in order to walk amongst the living.

There was just one exceptionally glaring problem: he hadn't aged a day in over fourteen years.

"No… no, no. Y-you can't be… you're not…"

He honestly didn't know which part of his brain to listen to - the part that accepted what he was seeing as the truth, or the part that refused to believe it was possible.

"Lloyd…" the man began, reaching out a hand towards him.

The teen scrambled backwards like a crab, distancing himself from what had to be a waking nightmare out to torment him.

"S-stay away me!" he cried.

"Lloyd!"

Without sparing the man a second glance, Lloyd leapt to his feet and ran - bolting past Collette and Genis as he did so. If it weren't for the sound of his heart thundering in his ears, he would have heard his friend's pleas for him come back.

But right now, instinct and denial to him to run - to escape the harsh reality that he had been completely unprepared for. He felt as if everything around him was crumbling away and to his panic-distorted perspective, it was.

The ground beneath his feet was slowly being swallowed into the abyss - one that sought to consume him as well.

And at times, he wished it would.

xxxxx

_A little boy sat perched on the woodpile, his dark amber eyes alternating from watching the sun go down to staring off into the forest. Seated on the ground next to the woodpile was a large 'dog', which was inclining its head so that the boy could absently run his tiny fingers though its soft green and white fur._

_They had done this almost every night since that night - the night he had been separated from his parents. It hadn't change and it was always the same - a little boy and his 'dog' sitting vigil, and waited for a sign. The boy was determined to be ready for when his daddy came looking for him. _

_He had promised he would find him not matter what happened, after all._

_The sound of an opening door and approaching footsteps caught his attention and he turned to watch the tiny man he lived with approach with a sad and slightly haggard expression on his bearded face._

"_Come on in now, Lloyd. Its getting dark out here and Ah don't want you catch a cold." _

_The little boy ignored him and opted instead to look back towards the forest._

"_Can't." he replied. "Daddy promised he'd find me. I gotta be waiting for him when he comes."_

"_Kid… it's been two years."_

"_Don't matter. Promise is a promise."_

_A tired sigh escaped the tiny man and he held out a hand to the little boy. "Come with me - Ah got something to show you."_

_Deciding it was in his best interest to follow, the little boy took the tiny man's man and hopped off the woodpile. Hand in hand, he allowed himself to be led around the cottage, his 'dog' at his side, to a small patch of land where there stood an intricately carved stone and flower pots._

_He didn't know why he had been brought here, but he did know that it was one of his favorite places in his new home. He felt safe here, like he always did when his mommy was around. _

"_This is where you're mother sleeps, kid."_

_The little boy blinked. "But if she's sleeping, can't you wake her up?" _

"_No. Its an eternal sleep - she died the night Ah brought you here, remember?"_

"_Died?"_

"_Yes."  
_

"_What about daddy?"_

"_Ah don't know what happened to your father, Lloyd." the tiny man replied, rubbing a hand over his face. "But Ah'm sure he would've found you by know if he was still alive himself…"_

_The little boy whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. The 'dog' next to him whined, leaning close and nuzzling his face in hopes of conferring some comfort. _

"_But… but daddy promised!" he cried, his fist closing tight around the locket hidden under his shirt. "He promised nothing bad would happen. He promised he would find me!"_

_Unable to hold back the fear and anxieties that he had held off for so long, the little boy was finally overcome and burst into tears._

xxxxx

If it hadn't have been for Collette and Genis - even now - he would have welcomed it such an oblivion. You wouldn't have believed it, due to outwardly idealistic attitude, but such was flawless mastery of his façade. For the sake of his friends, how cared for him as much as he cared for them, he would never let them know of his personal depression. It was his and his alone to deal with, which was why he enlisted the aid of shadow plays to keep them off his back.

For one, he wasn't as dumb as everyone believed he was. He was actually rather intelligent, but being the adoptive son of a dwarf was a grueling, time-consuming job - one that left him dead to the world in the morning and without enough energy to stay awake in class. All he had to do was keep asking the same simple questions over and over with a goofy smile plastered on his face and no one ever thought question him when he became moody.

All he had ever wanted to believe was that his father was still alive out there… somewhere.

"Lloyd? What are you doing home so soon?"

He hadn't even realized that he had run from temple all the way home already. Even running, it normally took him an hour. Instead of answering though, Lloyd simple ran past the surprised Noishe and concerned Dirk. Neither the 'dog' nor the dwarf thought it would be a good idea to follow him in such a state. The last time they had seen him acting like this, Dirk had told him that his parents were never coming back.

Without pause, Lloyd burst into the cottage and mounted the stairs to his second story bedroom two at a time. He didn't even bother to remove his dirtied cloth or boots as he threw himself into bed, more intent on smothering himself with his pillow then anything else.

"Why? Why, why, why!?" he sobbed. "Why after all this time!? Why dad… why did you leave me?"

With his face buried deeply in the linen, Lloyd paid no attention to the exsphere on his hand, never realizing that it had begun to pulse with an eerie light - even though he wasn't drawing on its power. If he had been able to put aside his feelings of betrayal for a moment and looked at it, he would have noticed that its normally brilliant sapphire hue had begun to intermingled with that of a deep ruby to become a forbidding amethyst…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thus Ends Prt. Three**

**Artryru: **Ooh… I bet you didn't get all this to happen!;P As for anyone that thinks Lloyd is too angsty in this story, too darn bad! He might be a happy-go-lucky idiot in the game, but you have to give me so leeway here seeing as his childhood was slightly different from the original (thanks to the locket) and thus he would not be exactly the same person as most of you are accustomed to. Anyhoo, please review and tell me what ya think!


	4. Difficult Encounters

**Artryru:** Rah! I would have updated early this morning, but the bloody power went out and stayed out all afternoon!:( But whoo, a whole week between updates this time!XD I had my reasons, of course. As short as this chapter is, I was attacked not only by the dreaded writer's block but my younger brother as well _(he wouldn't leave me alone whenever I tried to get to some writing done!)_ For anyone that's confused due to my angst-ridden Lloyd, please note that the 'happy front' isn't really a front. If you look closer and deeper, you'll realize that his darker attitude steams from his lack of memories/parents. Depression and happiness are two sides of the same coin - a person can experience true happiness while around their friends, but sink back into depression once they're alone with themselves. In sort, Lloyd hides the greater extent of his feelings in order to protect his friends, but he is truly happy whenever he is with them. I've also been asked to keep the angst going, so that's just what I'll do!:)

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. Four: Difficult Encounters_

After four thousand years of being the Fate's personal whipping boy, one would have thought that Kratos would have grown accustomed to it by now. He never had, of course. It always hurt - the mocking agony he felt every time he lost someone he cared for. So it seemed that he was doomed to spend his eternal existence alone and damned. So many lives had been lost over the past millennia because he had foolishly allowed them to get too close.

He was cursed, simple as that.

Nothing, however, could compare to the fourteen years of self-loathing he had endured. Kratos had been content to with his misery, for he wholeheartedly believed it was the least he deserved for having failed to protect them.

Not surprisingly, the Fates had decided to throw a wrench into that too.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he his legs had gone numb, the auburn haired swordsman would have abandoned his mission to protect the Chosen and giving chase when the brown haired youth had fled. All those years of believing that Lloyd was dead, he was wrong. All the evidence pointed to the tragic conclusion and in his sorrow, he had allowed himself to believe it was true. Knowing now that his son was alive - oh how much he wanted to deny what he knew to be the truth - Kratos had realized with dawning horror the terrible implications.

Abandoned…

He had abandoned his son.

As soon as he regained feeling in his limbs and was mobile once more, it had taken everything not to go looking for the boy. The elderly priestess had been quick to enlist his aid for the Chosen, her concern only for that of her granddaughter. Once he was gone, Kratos was left with the task of escorting the Chosen and her half-elf friend into the bowels of the temple so that she could receive the Oracle unharmed.

A hush had descended over their small group as they made there way down the ancient stone corridors, the only noise being that of the half-elf practically thinking his thoughts out loud.

"Umm…" the boy began hesitantly. "Are you…"

"Am I what?"

While her friend fidgeted under his intense gaze, the Chosen was now gazing at him expectantly now too, her large blue eyes filled with unspoken questions that she was either too timid or too polite to ask.

"Well… ah… what Lloyd said. Are you…?"

Kratos looked away.

"You… you really are, aren't you?" the Chosen whispered. "His father?"

The expression alone was enough to answer all their questions and keep them from asking more. He was thankful for the renewed silence, for it allowed him to contemplate how exactly he was going to deal with his unexpected discovery.

Slightly over an hour later - with an additional member being added to their company in the form of another half-elf, Raine, the Oracle had been completed. Having been given her mission to set forth on the Journey of Regeneration, Collette, the Chosen, was free to return home and prepare. That left time for Kratos to leave them and seek the object of his great regret. With the directions that Genis, the first half-elf, had given him, he set out to find his son. Although the child had been leery about trust him with such information - confirmed father or not - Genis had ultimately decided that giving up the directions to his best friend's house was the right thing to do.

That, and he knew Kratos was going to find Lloyd anyway, regardless.

'_Why?'_ the auburn haired angel asked himself with an internal sigh. _'Why must this always be so hard?'_

Making his way thought the village gates and proceeding on his journey towards forest, trepidation beat like butterfly wings in his chest. This was the forest where it had all happened, the cliff in which everything had been lost loomed beyond it. On top of that, even at the distance separating them he could feel his Lloyd's mana signature fluctuating wildly - reacting like a livewire. This afternoon's experiences had caused the teen just as much anguish that it was causing himself. The thought of approaching his child in such a state would have seemed like suicide for some, but Kratos was willing to face the consequences.

He could only hope that his son would be willing to forgive him…

xxxxx

**_"Os, iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium,  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
Quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipiet coronam vitae  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison,  
O quam sancta, quam serena  
Quam benigna, quam amoena  
O castitatis lilium."_**

_Russet eyes stared at the stars shinning in the sky above and sighed, not bothering to wipe away the silent trail of tears that had flowed down his cheeks whilst he had sang to himself. He could remember doing this before, without the tears. Lloyd had loved to stargazing. By the little boy's insistence, the auburn haired man would sing the same song every time, the lulling sound of his smooth baritone being one of the few things that could get the child to sleep at night._

_Two years had come and gone since that fateful night. _

_No more stargazing, no more songs, and no more laughter - the past had finally caught up with him. Because of that, suicidal tendencies were in abundance these days, which of course had landed him on suicide watch. No, no - it wouldn't do for Yggdrasil to allow him to end his sufferings. The insane blonde was far too concerned about Origin being free from his seal for that…_

_And sometimes he felt as if he had made a mistake by returning to Welgaia. _

_It troubled what little sleep he was capable of, as if his own soul was berating him for not searching harder for Lloyd. He knew that the chances of the toddler having survived was dramatically against the odds and if the monsters hadn't finished his little boy off, the fifty foot drop from the cliffs would have instead._

_Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the sound of approaching footsteps and only acknowledged the presence when a familiar voice spoke to him._

"_You're not doing them any good acting like this, you know that?"_

_He growled softly, not bothering to face the blue haired man behind him. _

"_The same could be said for you too, Yuan."_

_The half-elf snorted. "At least I don't insult Martel's memory. You've seen what it's done to Mithos. Will you let your guilt eat away at you, or will you do something to rectify it?"_

"_My sins are too great to be rectified."_

"_Honestly Kratos! Haven't you learned anything these past four thousand years? It took meeting Anna to open your eyes and it took Lloyd to give you a purpose. What, now that they're dead you're just going to turn your back on everything you tried to accomplished for their sakes?"_

_A wave of fury brought the elder of the pair to on his feet, a smoldering glare branded across his hardened features. The blue haired half-elf stepped backward, chillingly aware of the spiking mana levels and the anger radiating copiously off his old friend._

"_You don't understand!" the auburn haired man snarled vehemently. "I made a promise and I broke it! I promised my son I would always protect him and he's dead because I failed!"_

_Calling upon his wings, he spreading the sapphire appendages and launched himself into the air. Soaring off into the skies and knowing that he wouldn't be followed, he allowed the sob that was fighting to brake free and wept unabashed in his misery. _

"_And I gave Lloyd my locket only days before… before… I have nothing but my memories to remember them by."_

xxxxx

The smell of wood smoke and melting metal brought him back to reality. Genis had said that a dwarf had raised Lloyd, so that explained the foreign smells permeating the forest.

As he stepped off the path and into the clearing, he was greeted by the sight of a humble two-story cottage on the other side of bridged creek. He had only managed to take two steps toward the bridge when the thundering sound of heavy pawsteps charged him from behind. Kratos barely had the time to brace himself for impact when a large body slammed into him, causing him to topple forward. He grunted in pain as the air knocked out of his lungs; the weight on top of him was crushing and the hot breath breathing down the back of his neck caused his hair to stand on end. As soon as the pressure eased up a little and he managed to roll over, Kratos was greeted with a face full of slobbery wet tongue.

Eyes widening, the auburn haired swordsman found himself staring up at a very familiar muzzle, large eyes, big ears and white-green fur.

"Noishe?"

The protozoan barked happily and continued to lick his face thoroughly.

Struggling out from underneath his furry former companion, Kratos dusted himself off and stared at the canine creature without saying a word. He should have known that if Lloyd had survived, then Noishe would have survived as well. Although the species had dwindled severely over the past millennia, the protozoa were what they were - ever evolving and ever adaptable.

He scratched behind a large green ear, earning a growling purr in response.

"So… where - where's Lloyd?"

Noishe whined, cocking his head to look in the direction of the cottage. He then looking up and with dark eyes that demanded an answer and demanded it now, he growled. Having spent fourteen years waiting for the angelic mercenary to return - intuitively knowing all along that he wasn't dead, but having to way to convey his knowledge to Dirk or his young charge - Noishe was wanting to know what had taken so long.

Kratos winced.

"Don't give me that look!" he snapped, admonishing his old companion. "When I couldn't find him, I thought he was dead!"

The protozoan snorted, his skeptical expression saying _'apparently you didn't look hard enough'_.

Unable to fight with the more highly evolved creature _(who, despite his vast intelligence, also happened to be just a dumb mutt)_, the auburn haired man crossed his arms and scowled. The pair glared at each other for a few long minutes - never once braking eye contact - until Noishe finally relented with a soft grumble and got to his feet. Following the protozoan, the swordsman crossed the bridge together and approached the cabin. When they reached the door, Noishe stopped gestured inside with a flick of his head and then looked up.

"He's upstairs?"

Noishe nodded.

"Thank you…"

The protozoan's reply to that was a hasty retreat, which in itself wasn't encouraging at all. Sighing heavily, Kratos opened the door and stepped inside. The kitchen was deserted, though sounds from under ground reached his sensitive ears. He found himself thankful that his son's caretaker was busying working and incapable to disrupting this moment.

Navigating around the table, he moved toward the back of the room towards the stairs. Mounting them, he slowly made his way up to the cabin's upper level. It was simple loft bedroom, fit for the single occupant that was currently asleep from exhaustion on the bed.

There was a pained expression on Lloyd's slumbering face, fists clenched in the blankets and the occasional muffled sob was the only thing that disturbed the silence. He was having a nightmare, Kratos realized. He recalled having seen the same thing many times before, when the boy before him was much, much younger.

Kneeling down next to the bed, Kratos rubbed his temples.

What was he going to do? He couldn't wake Lloyd from his nightmare like he once had. There was no telling what the teen would do when he woke up to find himself being hovered over by the very person he had run away from earlier this afternoon.

Obviously, Fate wasn't into the whole waiting around idea. The nightmare Lloyd had been having was broken and the teen awoke suddenly strangled cry, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor next to his father with a painful thump. Dazed, he gasped and looking frantically around the room as if looking for the monsters from his dream.

The auburn haired man froze, but there was no way to escape this now.

He watched as if in slow motion as Lloyd's eyes turned to met his own. They widened considerably and then a moment later, the boy screamed. Throwing himself over the bed and tripping over his own feet, Lloyd bolted across the room towards the balcony and without any hesitation, flung himself over the railing. Not wanted the sorry state of affairs to dissolve further into chaos, Kratos went after the fleeing boy.

Lloyd had only managed to run a few dozen yards before Noishe caught him, sinking his teeth into the seat of his pants. If matters weren't so serious at the moment, Kratos might have laughed at the sight of his son flailing wildly and struggling to detach Noishe's teeth from his pants.

"Lemme go, you mutt!" the brown haired teen cried, tugging fiercely.

No amount of pathetic whining from the canine could placate the boy, however, which led to the sound of tarring fabric as a chunk of Lloyd's trousers was torn away.

Stumbling, he turned and the pair faced each other from across the short distance.

There was something strange about the teen now - something that hadn't been there earlier. Maybe it was the fact that he was shaking so violently he could barely hold up his swords. Perhaps it was color of his eyes, which had darkened to a shade boarding on red. Or maybe it was the feral expression that resembled that of a caged wolverine.

Kratos' eyes widened in alarm when he finally noticed the gleaming jewel attached to a keycrest on Lloyd's left hand.

Anna's exsphere…

It was awakening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thus Ends Prt. Four**

**Artryru: **What'd ya think? This sucker drove me bonkers, I tell you!XD I also just had to use the short, intro version of **'Lilium' **from _Elfin Laid _in Kratos' flashback - though I much prefer the wordless music box version better. And finally in the end, I to downsize a lot of it so it wasn't it dragged out. I hope I got everything to sound right because by the time I got it finished last night, I felt like I ready to have a neurological meltdown _(it might have effected writing quality…;P)_ Just review and let me know, 'kay? Thank ya!


	5. Painful Transcendence

**Artryru: **Sorry it took so long! I have a job working as the cook's assistant in a local café now and most of my free time is either spent sleeping or trying to catch up…XD This chapter has been about ¾ finished since about the 14th and has only been completed now. Regretfully, I also decided to wrap it up next chapter will!XO Due to the new job, I don't have time to focus on writing and I'd feel guilty to just abandon it. Please have mercy on me if it's a favorite - ya know I'd love to continue.

Enjoy April Fool's Day tomorrow and belated birthdays wishes to **Usagi-chan **- please refrain from gorging yourself on too much cake next time and write me a damned review too, stupid!

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. Five: Painful Transcendence_

Kratos' first mistake after realizing what was happening to his son was to approach. His second mistake was to reach out and place a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. The cause and consequence that resulted in what resembled a domino effect as one problem toppled into the next and soon everything had spiraled out of control.

The brown haired teen reacted violently to his father's touch, which had caused him to lash out and would have taken off a hand if it weren't older swordsman's superior reflexes. It didn't stop there, and the teen lunged forward in a flurry of over-handed and under-handed slashes.

Startled by his son's sudden and violent retaliation, Kratos leapt backward and out of range of Lloyd's swords.

He didn't have trouble comprehending what was happening as he was forced to counter yet another the assault by meeting the twin swords with his own.

Lloyd eyes had turned red.

Eyes the shade of red wine meant only one thing, it wasn't good one. It signified the beginning of advance stage of Angelic Transformation wherein the subject lapses into a lifeless state of catatonic defense, attacking anyone and anything the victim's subconscious mind deems as threatening.

Could this unexpected reunion really have triggered the awakening of the dormant Cruxis crystal? If so, it was causing Lloyd yo undergone the transformation at such an accelerated rate. The teen had already bypassed the majority of the symptoms that all crystal-users - himself for example - experienced when their bodies fused with their Cruxis crystal.

The only likely explanation that the auburn haired angel could come up with was that no angel aside from himself had ever produced any offspring. There was a high possibility that Lloyd had inherited dormant angelic traits through his own altered state and on top of that, he had also spent nine months growing to term inside the womb of an exsphere victim, which had placed him in a prolonged proximity to a slowly evolving Cruxis crystal.

No wonder it had begun to awaken for Lloyd.

The crystal was just as much his own as it was his mother's. In the end, Anna hadn't been the final victim of that accursed jewel. It would have leached from _both _her's and Lloyd's life forces during the pregnancy - binding both their souls to it.

"Lloyd!"

Kratos turned in the midst of parrying and cursed under his breath.

Despite having been under ground, the dwarf had heard the sound the clashing blades coming from the world above. The diminutive man wielded a large mallet in one hand and the gleam parental fury in his eyes. And although he knew that the dwarf had raised his son when he could not, Kratos couldn't help but loathe the protective expression that should have been his alone.

"Noishe - distract him! Lloyd will him if he gets too close!" the swordsman snapped.

Shooting a half fearful glance in his direction, the protozoan obliged his request and leapt forward to block the small man from going farther. When Kratos was sure that Noishe had the situation under control and that Lloyd's foster father wasn't going to get himself killed interfering, he phased away from the spot he last stood and appeared directly behind his son. The teen stumbled as the momentum of their battle was thrown off and was unable to turn around fast enough as the pummel of his father's sword struck him to the back of the head.

Kratos sighed as he caught the now unconscious brunette.

"Lloyd…"

He knelt, and gently cradling Lloyd's injured head, he proceeded to heal the concussion he had inflicted. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he look up and regarded the dwarf was a piercing stare. It was easy to tell from the intense atmosphere hovering between them that it was clear that the other man obviously cared for Lloyd as if he was his own. If it meant helping the boy, the dwarf would help.

"How quickly can you produce costume key crests?"

The smaller man blinked, taken aback.

"Why?"

"If Lloyd is going to recover, he is going to need a special key crest to replace the one he already has."

"Quickly enough." he replied, keen eyes narrowed. "Now tell me why you attacked my son."

Kratos twitched.

"I didn't attack him; it was the other way around." holding up Lloyd's hand, he revealed the purple stone. Whether he liked it or not, he was just going to have to trust the little craftsman. "Lloyd's exsphere is now in its fully awakened stared; its evolution complete. One of the side effects essentially striped him of his emotions. If unthreatened, he will remain unresponsive to the outside but should he be threatened, he will attack. Unlike the similar effects that have been experienced by others possessing fully evolved exspheres though, I have the feeling that his unique biology will require something different."

"And what would you know about Lloyd's biology?"

He scowled and resisted the urge to scoff - it wasn't like the other man knew he was the boy's real father. He chose to simply stare, catching those dark eyes and holding them fast. It was only then that both men realized that they had seen each other once before, several years ago.

Dirk gasped.

"You… well Ah be damned."

xxxxx

_Walking along the waterfront and taking deep breath of briny sea air, the diminutive man decided that at sunrise tomorrow, he would return home to Iselia._

_This was be the first time in years that the little man would be able leave Iselia and travel Sylvarant in search of new materials and ideas to use for his crafts. Raising a child had changed many things in the young bachelor's life, but he was determined to devote his free time to pulling his young foundling out his shell. _

_It had worked, eventually, and by the time he turned seven, Lloyd had improved tremendously. Since befriending the Sages almost a year ago, it was almost like he had become another person. A small part of this new attitude was only a mask, the dwarf had realized. It was understandable though, seeing as the boy gone through so much pain in his short life. With only Collette, the young Chosen, and now Genis, as friends, Lloyd was doing his best to keep them happy so as not to loose their companionship._

_His depression was private, and his foster father was fit to leave it that way as long as he knew his son was genuinely happy amongst his friends, which he was._

_Now that his son had friends and a determination to keep them, it had allow the little dwarvian man to once again find the time to once more plan such excursions. Lloyd would be staying with Sages until he returned, both to the boy's delight and ire (after all, who wanted to live in the same house as their teacher… well, except Genis, of course.)_

'_Has it been that long already?' he thought, giving his beard a scratch. 'Yes, it's been seven years since Lloyd came to live with me.'_

_Having long since returned to the inn where he would lodge for the night, the dwarf waved to the old innkeeper and made his way to the veranda. This spot gave people the best view of Izoold. He had to admit, the little fishing village was quite lovely, though it was nothing like Iselia, which in turn was nothing like his true home amongst the dwarves._

_Leaning against the railings, he allowed his dark eyes to watch the horizon - the bloody summer sun setting in the distance. It was only by chance, as he prepared to return inside, that he spied the figure of a young man in the distance on the wharf. Even though the light had dimmed considerably, the little man could still tell the stranger was fair of skin, possessed a head of wild dark red hair and dressed in purple. Surrounded by an air of mystery and standing with his back to the world, as if nothing else existed, the stranger likewise watched the sunset._

_Mesmerized as if by some unknown force, the little man continued to stare._

'_Who are you?' his subconscious questioned wordlessly._

_As if in answer, the stranger turned and his eyes - dark red like his hair - stared back at him. The intense gaze held him for a long moment, as if analyzing every inch of his soul, then broke away. Before he could blink, the man had vanished - seeming fading into the shadows as if he hadn't been there at all._

"_So…" a voice behind chuckled. "You've seen the Ghost of Izoold, have you Dirk?" _

_The dwarf blinked, looking up at the old innkeeper, who smiled back albeit sadly._

"_Ghost?"_

"_Has to be." the elder replied sagely. "Never ages a day and always vanishes when someone gets too close, our ghost does. Lived here once, he did. Comes and go now, but never stays."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Word has it __Desians __killed his family years back. Never saw much of them myself, private people they were, but a handsome couple they made. Their child was sweet one too - always full of smiles. We expected great things from them too. The three of them seemed to be possessed of a special gift. If it wasn't for the tragedy that befell them, change the world for the better, they could've. A right shame it was - a right shame."_

"_A shame…" the dwarf nodded. "Ah myself took a child that lost his parents in a __Desian attack. His mother live only long enough to make sure her babe was safe before she died, the poor woman."_

_"And the father?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Ah found no body when I went back to where it happened. Ah can only assume that he was eaten by monsters, judging by the bits and pieces of Desian I cleaned up."_

_The innkeeper sighed, gazing in the direction of the wharf. "It couldn't have been his little boy you took in, that's for sure."_

"_How so?"_

"_Whenever they came to town, that man was very protective of his son - never let the little boy out of his sight and on the rare occasion that it did, he panicked. There's no way he would have given up on his little boy without first searching ever inch the area it happened."_

_The dwarf nodded. About a several months after taking Lloyd into his home, he had asked around Iselia to see if anyone had reported a young woman and toddler missing. Alas, nothing has surfaced throughout his search. _

_Besides, Lloyd had told him that his father had promised to find him._

_But…_

'…_But what if he had been?' he asked himself. 'The ghost of Lloyd's father… wouldn't that be something…'_

_And although he didn't know, one thing was for sure and that was he wasn't going to get his answer for another several years to come._

xxxxx

Lloyd had no idea how long he had been unconscious when he finally woke up. His memories of the event prior to oblivion were fuzzy, leaving him disoriented. He had been having a nightmare, that was for sure, but he had awoken at some point. The muddled images that played out in mind made no sense and he couldn't discern what had been real and what had been a part of his imagination.

From the twilight filtering through the nearby window, it had long since past into the evening hours. And if there was one other thing he was certain of, it was the fact that he was once again in bed. Grimacing slightly, his muscles stiff, Lloyd raised his left hand and moved to scratch away an unpleasant itching sensation. Strangely though, he didn't actually physically feel the itch more then he could feel it subconsciously.

Then he stopped.

Something was defiantly not right here.

Firstly, the crystal was no longer blue but purple. When had _that _happened? Secondly, an oddly designed key crest that looked kind of like a star, or maybe a four-petal flower was fitted around the crystal - replacing the previous simple oval. Third and lastly, he felt… strange.

Something big had happened, he was sure of it. He couldn't explain why, but he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet - that it had only just begun. He could… sense things now that he couldn't sense before. Although no sound emanated from the kitchen below, he knew the silence was occupied because he could literately _hear _the throb of a beating heart as well as the soft inhale and exhale of breath.

"Bizarre…"

A chair suddenly scrapped the wooden - a sound that shouldn't have been so loud - and footsteps proceeded to move across the kitchen towards the stairs. The brunette rolled over and pulled himself upright, expecting to see Dirk.

He was, however, grossly mistaken.

Today's memories defogged immediately and returned with startling clarity like a smack upside the head. The man standing at the top of the stairs was his father, completely unchanged. That hadn't been a part of his nightmare after all, though he kind of wished it had been.

Looking at the haunting face, all Lloyd wanted to do was yell, scream and anything else that was the epitome of teenage angst. But after everything he had gone through today, he felt numb and exhausted instead. He'd settle for simply fading away if he had to…

His father must have noticed the light in his eyes begin to dull because he was by his side in an seconds later, though did not dare touch him for some reason.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, snap out of it!"

The brunette flinched slightly before finally raising his eyes to meet those of the auburn haired man. He sighed, no fight left in him.

"You _abandoned _me."

The swordsman recoiled as if struck.

"Why? Why did you _break _your _promise_?"

There was no anger in his voice this time. His tone was of someone who had all but given up hope and before he could hold them in check, tears had begun to flow once more.

He didn't bother waiting for an answer.

"Fourteen years, Dad." he whispered, his throat constricting painfully. "I waited for you, you know? I thought you were dead, but I waited for you anyway."

"…Lloyd…"

"Why? Why did you leave me?"

A sob escaped, hitting him hard.

"I believed in you! Why? Why, why, why!?"

His father could say nothing to calm his hysteria, so he did the only he could and pulled him close. The last of his strength gave out at that moment and he crumpled into his father's embrace, allowing himself to cry.

It remained that way for a good twenty minutes before the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry…"

Lloyd stayed silent as the redhead spoke, having cried himself hoarse anyway.

"I… I thought you were dead too. I searched… but found nothing - not a single clue as to what had become of you. Having lost you and your mother, I - "

His father was abruptly cut off as he suddenly let out a strangled scream, tensing in agony as a blazing sensation repeatedly began to pierce his shoulder blades. The arms around him tightened, holding him steady as he thrashed violently and something hidden beneath his skin fought to escape the confines of his flesh.

"_Lloyd! Lloyd, set it free!"_

He gasped as the pressure in his back continued to build. It must have been what dying was like and he was pretty sure he would have if the damn wouldn't have broke. It exploded outwards in a storm of swirling mana that created whirlwinds and tore at his clothing to leave them in shreds.

"Lloyd, are you okay?"

The brunette groaned and twitched, wincing as he looked up at his father.

"Whaaa haaaappened?" he slurred.

A hand gestured to his back and he forced himself to crane his neck around to survey whatever damage. The sight that graced his eyes, however, was not what he had been expecting. It was a pair of iridescent wings straight out of a fairytale. They were composed completely of pure mana and fluttered mindlessly behind him as if happy to finally be free. The same royal shade as a purple Morning Glory with subtle highlights of azure and crimson, they reminding him of a butterfy's wings.

Beautiful.

He trembled, remembering something he had long forgotten.

"Ha… no wonder Mom used to call me her little angle…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thus Ends Prt. Five**

**Artryru:** _"Whoo! I'm so good!"_ **#does a happy dance# **I finally got this baby wrapped up!:3 Not much to say, but I enjoyed writing this chapter's flashback from Dirk's point of view this time around - it let me explore a little before I leave this all behind - and the last chapter's flashback will also feature another's point of view too. And Lloyd got different wings because I didn't like the one he has in the game, so now they look like Kratos' only they're purple with red and blue highlights! Okay, 'nough said. Please review!XD


	6. Critical Decisions

**Artryru: **Ollie 'kay, so what started out as a two-shot evolved and to became much more!XD I originally planned to make this the last chapter, but then it started to getting too long and runoff-ish. In the end I decided to neuter this baby and extend the story by one more chapter from the scraps on the editor 's block. Hopefully it won't take as long to finish since I have 75 percent complete already!:3

For those of you who wanted _"I Promise" _tocontinue, I am happy to announce that** The Sage of Spirits** has offered to write the sequel, _"I Promise You This"_.

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. Six: Critical Decisions_

**Iselia Forest; Dirk Irving's House; 23:46 local time**

The stars were bright tonight - brighter then they had been in many years. If they could make a sound, perhaps they would be singing and it would be a heavenly song for all those who had the heart to listen. On the earth below, two figures sat side by side, silhouetted by the moonlight. Before them was a certain grave that belonged to a once magnificent woman.

A family reunited.

While the older of the pair was still alert and gazing at those aforementioned stars - listening to their ancient, silent melody - the younger lay sleeping against him; the rhythmic sound of his breathing being the sound aside from the crickets.

Kratos rubbed his eyes, weary for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

It had been a long night; one filled with many apologies and lengthy explanations. Lloyd had gradually come to terms with why he had been left behind, that was, after he had stubbornly needled his father for the truth when it came to why they had been on the run in the first place.

Explaining Cruxis had been a task in itself, and thankfully the boy had been too tired to protest loudly about. What he had voiced though was his particular distaste over his father's decision to return to the loathed organization that had destroyed their family. Despite everything, however, what truly mattered now was that in the end, they had found each other again.

Unfortunate, it also became imperative that Yggdrasil never learns that Lloyd had survived - and had become an angel himself. If that were to happen, Kratos knew that his former student would stop at nothing to get the teen under his thumb.

As a victim of Yggdrasil's madness, he refused to let the same happen to Lloyd.

Speaking of the insane blonde, the _'eternal tyrant' _was about receive the shock of his lengthy life. With Lloyd alive and well, the seraph's will to fight had been reborn from its ashes. Emboldened, he would do what he had started nearly two decades before - bring Cruxis to its knees.

After fourteen yearlong hiatus, the time for retaliation was once again nigh.

Kratos know he would have to continue as planned, as not to arise suspension. He would escort the Chosen on the Journey of Regeneration like he had intended. He said nothing of this to Lloyd though. If the teen were to remember that pilgrimage would begin tomorrow morning, he would insist on coming alone - the very thought was enough to terrify the once-again father. He didn't have it in him to refuse his child, so he had to resort to using a dirty trick - leave before the boy even realized he was gone.

By then, he would be too far ahead to follow.

He hoped…

"Your mother would be proud of you, Lloyd." Kratos said, the slight tremor in his hushed voice betraying his emotions. "I remember the time you wondered away from camp… Anna was so frantic with worry I feared I would have to sedate her…"

He chuckled dryly, unused to the action.

"We found you four hours later. When Anna asked you why you had wondered off, you had told her you were _'looking for a flower just as beautiful as your mommy'_ and presented her with a bouquet of wild flowers. The bouquet spoke for itself; a different flower for her every beauty…"

The angelic swordsman shifted and the slumbering teen slumped into his arms.

"She just couldn't stay mad with you - never could."

As he stood, Lloyd stirred momentarily, mumbling - subconsciously remembering the last time he had been carried by his father. When he was certain that the boy wasn't going to wake, Kratos proceeded to carry his child back towards the cottage.

When he entered, Dirk was still awake, sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. It was clear that the other man was waiting for an explanation, having the courtesy not to interfere while the reunited pair got reacquainted. No words were spoken as he passed the dwarf and took to the stairs, returning the snoring boy to his bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

After taking the liberty of removing Lloyd's boots, Kratos covered his son with a blanket and smiled.

Instinctively, the boy rolled over and curled up under the blanket, hugging his pillow tightly - a habit he had always had, even when he was three. It was only due to the extensive mantle exhaustion that allowed Lloyd to fall asleep right now. As his son continued adapted to his state of angelic transcendence, sleep would become increasingly more rare and fleeting. The memories of his experience were still strong, despite having take place so long ago. The feeling of forever wakefulness had perturbed him then - and still did, to an extent - and those brief sojourns of oblivion had become a blessing.

He bent forward and brushed the hair out of Lloyd's face. "Goodnight… my son."

Turning, Kratos finally left his son's side and returned to the kitchen where Dirk was waiting. The smaller man's hawk-like black gaze never left him as he crossed the room and seated himself at the table, as if expecting him to suddenly vanish.

The dwarf spoke not a word at first, more content to scrutinize the ancient seraph before speaking. When he did speak, he didn't beat around the bush.

"You're leaving."

It was a statement, not a question.

Kratos sighed, palming his face with a gloved hand.

"Yes."

"And you won't be taking Lloyd, will you?"

"It would be best if I did not."

His answer was met with a scowl.

"Do you realize what effect your decision will have on the boy?"

The auburn haired man remained silent. Truth be told, he had no idea how Lloyd would react - he could only follow through with his plans and hope for the best.

"I didn't think so…" Dirk continued. "Fact is it'll brake him. Ah spent the first two years watching Lloyd as he waited, expecting you to arrive at any moment to collect him. You never showed, but he never gave up hope. And what was Ah supposed to do? Ah though you were dead and Ah told him as much. My mistake. Drew in on himself, he did. If it wasn't for young Collette, and eventually Genis, I fear he may sunk so deep he wouldn't have been able to come back."

For a man of over four thousand years, Kratos didn't think he would ever get scolded to by someone that was centuries his junior. A throughout the entire dressing-down, he was inwardly cringing with shame.

"You actually think I do not care?" he finally asked, his voice chocked but nonetheless venomous. "I have already put my son's life in enough danger. Now that he has awakened his heritage, the risk of him being discovered is greater. If Cruxis learns of his existence… after what happened to Anna…"

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to vent his pain and frustration as calmly as possible.

"There is much I must attend to. Though it pains me greatly to leave Lloyd after only just finding him, I refuse to put him in harms way again. I spent fourteen years believing that my son was dead. I hadn't the will to fight back. That may sound selfish to you, but I had lost everything. Can you understand where I am coming from, or not?"

A palpable silence hung in the air between the two fathers, heavy like stale air.

After a moment, Dirk reluctantly nodded.

"Ah don't like it, but Ah understand. Parental instincts overrule a fair deal of common sense, especially when one's child is endangered. Ah learned that these past fourteen years. But remember: _'Dwarven Vow Number Twenty-nine: Choose carefully - you may not be able to amend your mistakes later'_." the smaller man sighed heavily. "The least you can do leave the boy a letter. No point in digging your grave any deeper. Now if you'll excuse me, Ah have some sleep to catch up on."

Kratos continued to sit at the table, even after the dwarf finished the last of his tea and retreated to his own living quarters below ground.

The brief conversation had painted a harsh picture that mirrored the equally harsh reality. Dirk had been right to say what he had. It was the hard truth, no matter how you looked at it. The guilt itself would be enough to haunt the entire journey to come.

Steeling himself, Kratos did as the dwarf had asked and set out of leave his son a letter. It only took him a moment to find a piece of paper, ink and quill pen in Lloyd's school beg and sit back down to write. It took a while, for the words refused to come.

He felt like a coward, saying goodbye like this.

Once he finished, he folded the lettered and left it resting on the table. Reaching under his cloak, he retrieved the locket that had been in his possession since early this afternoon. With its chain repaired, it was only right that it be returned to its rightful owner.

'_No matter what happens, if you keep it close, I will always be able to find you.__'_

'_You promise?__'_

'_I promise.__'_

As he opened the cottage door, Kratos glanced up at the second floor bedroom one last time and prayed that Lloyd would find it in himself forgive him. Unable to stay anything longer or else loose all resolve, he turned with a heavy heart and set off towards the village.

"I will try to keep my promise to you this time." he whispered, and then smiled faintly. "Oh, and Lloyd… don't die."

xxxxx

_The world was alight with the silver glow of the predawn sky, waiting. It was like the horizon was holding its breath and the sun refused to raise any faster. For the beautiful young woman sat under the cover of a larger oak tree, a sleeping toddler in her arms, it was better that way. For some inexplicable reason, she had the feeling that it would be her last sunrise. _

_Even though her years were not many, she had experienced much in such a short period of time. For the past week, she had known and quietly accepted what her body was telling her. It had never been wrong before. As soon as the butterflies began waging war in her stomach, it was only a matter of time before something big happened. When she was a child, she had suffered a terrible bellyache of anxiety that left her fevered and pale. At the time, she hadn't known what it was that scared her. A week later, she had been captured by Desians during a raid in Luin. _

_Years later, trapped in the clutches of Kvar, she experienced another stomachache - though this one was of a different kind. Painful yes, but nonetheless informative, she knew to prepare herself. Within a week, during one of worst days at Asgard Ranch, she found herself face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen. Truth be told, she hadn't been prepared for that at all, but at least her savoir had major eye candy so she could die happy if it ever came to that!_

_With a sigh, the young woman brushed a strand of rich brown hair out of her face and continued the lullabye she was softly singing to her sleeping son._

_These last four years had been the best years of her life and for them, she was grateful. After such a long time of torment, she had a family to love and was loved in return. Although the accursed jewel grafted to her flesh - its powers coveted by madmen - plagued her life, she would not allow herself to be happy. _

"_Anna… it is time to go."_

_Green eyes sparkling, she nodded. "I know."_

_Taking his hand, she allowing him to pull her to her feet. They stood there a moment, gazing at each other before he finally wrapped his arms around her and held her close. _

"_We are not going to be able to keep running." he spoke, his voice somber. "Cruxis has picked up our trail again. Its only a matter of time before they catch up…"_

"_I know," the young woman echoed. "I've known for a long time already. But also know that, despite the way things turn out, we will have had our victory."_

_She could feel his frown and know that he didn't exactly feel the same way. It wasn't like she could blame him though - he had wait four thousand years to find someone he love and was about to loose it all._

_Pulling away momentarily, she shifting their son in her arms. The toddler whimpered in his sleep, instinctively reaching out and grasping a fistful of her dress in a death grip. Another thing he had inherited from her was her intuition. Even asleep, he knew what was about to happen._

_She kissed his pudgy cheek, and then handed him to her husband._

"_I don't regret much," the brunette finally said. "But I will miss getting to see our son grow up - "_

"_Anna!" _

"_No Kratos - let me speak. I might never get to see our son grow up - we've both known that for a long enough. I know that something is going to happen; it's just a mystery as to the how. It could be Kvar, it could be this exsphere or it could be something else completely. I can feel it."_

_If it were possible for the handsome, ancient warrior to look like a kicked puppy, that was what he looked like right now. Looking at him, she noticed that his russet eyes - that could be both completely impassive and overtly expressive at times - shimmered with the tears he couldn't shed. _

"_If I don't make it through this alive Kratos, it will be up to you to take care of Lloyd on your own. Make sure you never leave him behind."_

_He flinched._

"_Never."_

"_I also want you to promise me that you'll never give up trying to make this world a better place. "_

"_Anna…" _

"_Promise me!" _

"..._I promise."_

_She leaned close and rested her head against his shoulder._

"_Good. And don't badger yourself," she whispered softly, though he heard ever word she said perfectly. "You're trying your hardest and that's what counts. If it wasn't for you, I never would have had the chance to escape the Ranch, experienced true love," she gazed lovingly at the child in her husband's arms. "Or be the mother of the most precious little angel ever."_

_He laughed, but she could tell that it was strained. "I should be the one assuring you, not the other way around."_

"_Just because you're the big bad angel doesn't mean you don't need reassurance yourself every once and awhile, handsome."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

xxxxx

**Iselia Ranch; Grand Cardinal Forcystus' Private Quarters; 05:21 local time**

The life of a Grad Cardinal wasn't without burden.

Muttering under his breath as he reviewed the recent status reports, Forcystus frowned at the lack of progress his Ranch had made in the last month.

As for what his fellow Cardinals had to say about it, and personally, he could care less. They had their own problems to deal with, that's for sure, and may they drown in them too. His concern for the time being was keeping his men loyal to the cause. The utopia that Lord Yggdrasil was slow in coming - so slow that some had begun to doubt that it would ever come. He couldn't blame them though, surrounded as they was by the pathetic waste of human existence beyond their safe havens, forever waiting.

At times, he rather wished that the foolish humans of the neighboring village, Iselia, would brake the restrictions of the non-aggression treaty and present him with valid reason to expunge their filth from his presence…

A loud beeping suddenly filled the, snapping the aqua haired half-elf out his thoughts.

Glancing across his private quarters at his personal computer terminal, he sighed and made his way towards toward the flashing monitor that signaled an incoming transmission. Setting the papers aside, he stood and proceeded to accept the transmission.

Instantly the arrogant, aristocratic - and lets not forget feminine - visage of Lord Yggdrasil appeared on screen.

Forcystus inclined his head respectfully.

"Lord Yggdrasil."

The blonde returned the gesture with a no-nonsense stare.

"I have a mission for you, Forcystus." the High Seraphim replied, causing Forcystus to incline the brow of his undamaged eye. "Yesterday afternoon Welgaia's primary sensors picked up high levels of fluctuating mana coming from the Iselia region. The anomaly has already been confirmed to having originated from a sentient, mana-based life form. What beguiles my interest in the matter is that only beings capable of producing such mana spikes like that aside from the Summon Spirits are angels, and the only two within the area were accounted for."

The Cardinal nodded. How very interesting… Lord Kratos and the newly ascended Chosen were supposed to be the only individuals possessing Cruxis Crystals with Iselia.

"So…" Forcystus began. "You are commanding me investigate this occurrence, and if need be, apprehend individual in question?"

"Yes. Use whatever means necessary."

The aqua haired half-elf smirked. He wouldn't have to wait for the humans to screw up after all.

"Very well my lord. It shall be done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thus ends Prt. Six**

**To be concluded next chapter**

**Artryru:** So… what did ya think? Hopefully it was good _(I slaved over it, so you'd better like it dammit!;P)_ Kratos' decision to leave Lloyd behind was to be expected, but what about the flashback from Anna's pov?:3 Did ya like it? And we can't forget about the scene between Forcystus and Yggdrasil either. I want to know if I protrayed them correctly - I haven't played the game in a long time nor have I finished it, so I'm not sure if I did it right... Feedback is much appreciated, so please review!

I look forward to getting the prt. seven finished by this time next week, but with my schedule considered, I'll have to settle for trying my best!XD


	7. Keeping Promises

**Artryru: **Hiya - sorry it took so long:( A lot has happened in these past couple of months, which included a writer's block, moving into a new apartment, loosing my job, searching for a new job, as well as a birth and a death in the family. With all those problems heaped on my plate I could have abandoned the story, but this was the last chapter and I owed it to you to continue. And also a little forewarning: Lloyd will have a moment during this chapter in which he become incredibly OOC, though you'll know and understand why when you get there;P

On another note, there will not be a sequel to this story as originally planned.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you! This final chapter is dedicated in loving memory of my beloved aunt, who passed away two weeks ago - she will be missed. Also an extra speical thanks going out to **The Sage of Spirits**,** Li-chan0767** and **SilverMoon888**!My gratitude goes out to these three in particular, as it was their encouragement above all that gave me the inspiration to get me this far! It's been great working with you all. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do don't own Tales of Symphonia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I Promise"**

_Prt. Seven: Keeping Promises _

**Iselia Border Forest; Dirk Irving's House; 13:30 local time**

When Lloyd awoke, he realized that he had slept much later then he had intended. It was past midday by the looks of the light shinning outside beyond his bedroom window. It took him a few moments to comprehend its exact meaning, but once he did, his sleep addled mind sobered and kicked into overdrive.

Flailing frantically, the teen struggled violently against the blankets, the smothering fabric seemingly unwilling to release their captive. He toppled out of bed, feeling nothing as he hit the floor, but letting loose a series of curses nonetheless.

Oh spirits, he was late!

Getting to his feet, he hunted for his boots in a panic and hopped around on one foot as he put them on once he found them. It was just after he had snatched up his swords and headed for the stairs that he froze.

Something wasn't right…

Though he was unable to describe it with words, he felt it regardless. A chill raced up his spine, despite the fact that he unaffected by the temperature. On top of that, but and butterflies beat their wings against the inside of his ribs - fighting to brake free.

"D - dad?"

Cautiously descending the stairs, Lloyd entered the deathly silent kitchen with sickening feeling in his stomach. He glanced around the empty room, the furniture and dishes appearing as though they hadn't been touched since the night before. It wasn't until he finally noticed a pair of objects on the table that he realized what exactly the emotions he was feeling were.

His father was gone… again.

Frowning, Lloyd wandered over to the table, his hand brushing lightly over the familiar locket that he had been parted with yesterday afternoon. As he picked it up, he vaguely noticed that it had been repaired and set to re-clasping it around his neck where it belonged.

After a few moments of silent deliberation, he reached for the letter and opened it.

_Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, I will already be gone. _

_Please understand that I have not abandoned you. _

_I was hired by the church to protect the Chosen for the _

_duration of her journey and if this mission was not to be _

_so perilous, I would have allowed you to join the party. _

_I do not, however, wish to endanger your life again so I _

_must ask that you remain in Iselia and out of danger._

The brunette had gone numb halfway through reading and the letter slipping from his fingers before he was even finished.

"He… left me…" he murmured, his eyes blankly riveted one the innocent piece of paper on the ground. It was only then that he realized that he had wandered out of the house while reading the letter and come to be standing next his mother's grave.

What was he going to do now?

"If you're quick about it lad, you'll catch up with them within a day or two."

Lloyd yelped, falling back on his rump. Looking up, he found himself staring at the stout figure of his foster father. The teen had no idea how Dirk had managed to sneak up on him, despite how he now possessed heightened hearing.

"Huh?"

"Ah said," Dirk repeated. "_'If you're quick about it, you'll catch up with them within a day or two'_."

Lloyd gapped, wide-eyed and speechless.

Not giving him the time to find his voice, the dwarf proceeded to toss his stunned fosterling a loaded traveling pack and pair of scabbards complete with a new pairs of swords.

"And don't worry about packing - Ah took the liberty of doing it myself whilst you slept. There's enough provisions and Gald to last you until Trite."

If the brown haired youth had been expecting anything, it hadn't been this.

The diminutive man smiled, his expression on of joy and remorse at the same time - a look that made Lloyd's heart twinge. He felt very guilty all of a sudden, completely ungrateful. Dirk had been his father when his own could not. He had taken a stray and raised it as his own, never complaining and never asking for anything in return.

"But… I…" he stammered. "You didn't have to…"

Dirk shook his head, placing a callused hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Of course Ah have to. Lloyd, you are just as much my son as you are your father's. Ah knew what Ah was getting myself into when Ah took you in my home. Ah raised you the best Ah could in the absence of your parents and while it was frustrating at first, Ah don't regret my decision. You're a good kid and Ah would hate for you to suffer like you did when you were small."

He helped the teen to his feet, the smile never leaving his face.

"Ah won't let you be left behind this time. You need to be with your real father now. He's the only one capable of helping you recover what you lost. Ah don't mind being an uncle, so don't forget that you'll always welcome my home, no matter what."

Patting him last time on the arm, Dirk turned without a word more and started back for his workshop. The teen choked, his throat constricting. It wasn't a 'goodbye'; it was a 'see you later'.

"Thanks… Uncle Dirk."

Just as Dirk was disappearing around the corner, he heard the familiar sound of the dwarf's rough chuckle.

Smiling, he bent to pick up the letter and paused to look at his mother's grave a moment.

"You too mom. I promise I won't let dad get himself killed."

Shivers chased up his spine, as if she was laughing too. Laughing himself, Lloyd turned to Noishe, who had silently sidled up next to him. "So what do you say, Noishe?" he asked. "You in for an adventure?"

The protozoan eyed him skeptically - an _'I will come, but you protect for your own ass when the monsters arrive' look - then gave his toothy lupine grin._

"Come on than - we gotta go get Genis!"

xxxxx

_It was almost like a swarm of wasps had infested Iselia's small, one room schoolhouse that morning. The buzz of chatter was almost tangible; the occasional shriek of laughter or groan of despair echoing over the chaos that was the start of a soon-to-be-boring school day. _

_Of all the village children attending their morning classes, single child sat detached from whole, his attention elsewhere. _

_Although he had lived among them for the past almost two years, he was the foreigner. It wasn't that he was still new, or even that he was smarted then everyone else (only five years old and already speed-writing perfectly handwritten notes - who wanted to be associated with the 'nerd-baby', after all?) No, it was his appearance that set him apart. _

_Dressed in odd blue clothes, his large gray eyes started out from under shaggy silvery hair that hid the pointed ears; the telltale reminder of his half-elven heritage (though they need not know that, of course). _

_Everyone once in a while, however, the little boy would pause a moment and twitched anxiously. When he did so, his eyes would flicker towards the doorway at the rear of the classroom, waiting. _

_He was waiting for Lloyd, one of two fellow classmates that actually went out of their way to play with him. The other was Collette, the Chosen. Together, Lloyd and Collette were able to ease his nervous worries and genuinely make him feel as though he belonged. They were the outsides, each for different reasons. _

_He was a half-elf pretending to be an elf and while no one the truth, being an elf was no better. As the Chosen, Collette was segregated because of the duty she may one day have to perform. Lloyd… well be wasn't so sure about Lloyd. He knew the older boy lived in the forests beyond the village and raised by a dwarf, but that was as far it went. _

_Right now, all he wanted was for Lloyd to arrive for school. Collette wouldn't be here, seeing as she had teachings with the priests at the temple today, so all he had was his other friend to rely on._

_He waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_By lunchtime, he knew Lloyd wasn't going to be coming…_

_By the time school let out for the day that afternoon, he was miserable. Without a buffer to block the all the taunts the older children threw their younger classmate behind the teacher's back, the boy felt ever word. They mocked his intelligence and generally making fun of him. So rather then stay with his sister after class ended, he decided to go for a walk to try and ease some of his distress._

"_Hi Genis!"_

_The little boy flinched, whirling around and forcing himself to smile as Collette cheerful jogged towards him from the direction of the Martel Temple._

"_G-good afternoon, Collette…"_

_The blonde frowned cutely._

"_Why so gloomy? It's too pretty today to gloomy!"_

"_Err… I… umm… its just that… well…Lloyd…"_

_The blue-eyed girl gasped, a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you!"_

_Silver brows furrowed with confusion. _

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I'm sorry!" she continued to babble apologetically. "I was supposed to tell you yesterday that Lloyd wouldn't be coming to school today! He won't be coming for the rest of the week!"_

_The little boy blinked. "Huh? Why?"_

" '_Cause this is 'Found Day'."_

" '_Found Day'? What's that?"_

_The blonde tugged on the lapels of her jacket and chewed fretfully on her bottom lip._

"_Well… grandma say that the Desians took his parents away - that's why he lives with Mr. Dirk in the forest…" _

"…_Oh…"_

_Falling silent, the little boy registered nothing that his friend said from that point on. Instead he thought about his own parents - the ones he had been too young to remember. Raine, who had become both mother and father in their absence, barely spoke of them. Whatever had happened that night, it was painful enough that she often cried in her sleep._

_Despite not having known Lloyd for very long, it occurred to the boy how sad his older friend really was behind his smile. Even at his happiest, Lloyd was sad._

_Now he knew why._

_And even though he was only five years old, the silver haired child promised himself that he would find a way to help his friend… somehow._

xxxxx

**Iselia Village; Raine and Genis' House; 14:10 local time**

Genis sat on his front doorstep, sulking.

While it was a well know fact that he was very mature for his age, Genis was still very much a child. It would rear its ugly head from time to time, landing him in predicaments he would have preferred to avoid.

Yesterday evening had been a prime example. After Collette had gone home and the mercenary, Kratos, had left to find Lloyd, he and Raine had returned to the house the two of them shared. There was no room for negotiations while Raine packed and no amount of pleading could barter him the chance to accompany his older sister as she journeyed with Collette.

When she had left, he had cried. He just couldn't help it.

There had never been a time when Raine hadn't been at his side. She was more his mother then his older sister - though he would never admit it - and the separation hurt him deeply.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps brought the boy out of lamentations and he glanced up in time to watch as rather an exuberant Lloyd, and panting Noishe, raced up the hill toward his house, waving excitedly.

"Hey Genis!" Lloyd shouted. "Hurry up and go get packed!

Genis blinked.

It took him a few moments to actually comprehend what his friend had just said. If he had been in a clearer state of mind, he might have berated himself for sinking to an all-time low.

"Lloyd…" he replied. "They… well they - "

The brunette stuck out his tongue and wrinkled his nose.

"I know, I know - they left without us. But since when have I ever listened? I'm going after them, whether they like it or not. What I want to know, however, is if you want to come with me."

The half-elf stared, stunned.

'_Hunh… I should have expected something like this.' _Genis thought, inwardly cheering and doing a happy dance with glee. He had, after all, packed his bags as soon as Raine had left, just in case…

"Did you decide this on your own?"

"No. Da - err Uncle Dirk… told me to go."

"Because of Kratos?" he asked. "Your real father?"

Lloyd spun and stared at him sharply.

"How did you know that?"

Genis answered with a teasing leer. "Umm Lloyd, it was kinda obvious - you called him _'daddy' _yesterday."

"Hey!" the older boy's face flushed a fiery red. "Shut up, Genis! Why I otta - "

He never finished.

The silver haired youth frowned. His friend wasn't the kind of person to just suddenly freeze in mid sentence. With trepidation being to curl in his stomach, he watched anxiously as his Lloyd's eyes narrowed. He then turned in the direction of the village, as if hearing something Genis could not.

He twitched as the brunette's expression went from confused to grimfaced. It wasn't a look that suited Lloyd well.

"…Genis…"

The younger boy gulped.

"Y-yeah, Lloyd?"

"We've got trouble. Desians are here."

Trepidation was suddenly replaced by icy terror. He didn't know how his friend could have known such a thing, but he trusted those words to be true. Lloyd never lied, especially not about such things like the Desians.

'_Oh Martel…' _he panicked. _'Did they see me giving Marble those cookies? Is this something to do with the Desians that tried to kill Collette? Goddess, please don't let this be my fault…'_

It was a combination of fear, guilt and determination that gave fight to his feet. Kendama in hand, Genis tailed closely behind Lloyd as they raced down the slope and towards the steadily growing sound angry voices. Eventually the pair drew short of the village center as they caught sight of a whole platoon of Desian foot soldiers. Hiding themselves in the shadow of one of the houses, they spied in silence. Along with the solders, well over half Iselia's resident population was also present - currently being harassed for some particular reason.

"_You can't do this!" _one of the villagers protested. _"You're violating the non-aggression treaty!"_

The leader - a vicious aqua haired half-elf - sneered.

"_No, no - that is where you are wrong, _human_. We have not broken the conditions of your precious non-aggression treaty. We are conducting an investigation - one that you are delaying with your lack of cooperation. But by all mean, keep resisting and give me a reason to kill you."_

If it weren't for his cool head, Genis' blood would have been boiling right now. It was half-elves like him that gave humans a reason to fear them.

Lloyd, however, was well known for his short temper

"Leave them alone!"

The silver haired winced; panic surging in his heart as his friend step out of hiding in defense of the very village that had scorned him his whole life. The very village that, in fact, treated him no better then they treated half-elves.

There was a moment of silence that followed Lloyd's defiant proclamation, then a peal of laughter as the Desians burst out laughing. After all, they were all battle hardened soldiers with a bone to chew and the stubborn teen standing before them was just one insignificant human… or at least that's what they assumed.

"Lloyd…" Genis hissed, tugging on the brunette's sleeve.

Although he wanted to help too, his instincts were screaming at him to run. Unfortunately, his sudden appearance only made matters worse.

"Oh… I know you." the leader spoke, pushing the villager he had been harassing out of the way. Stalking purposefully towards the two boys, he leered at Genis with his one good eye. "Why, you're that little brat who keeps sneaking into my Ranch and fraternizing with the prisoners. What I haven't been able to fathom, however, is why a half-elf like ourselves chooses surround himself with inferior human trash…"

Genis flinched.

"W-what?"

The Desian sneered. "Do you take me for a fool, brat? I know a fellow half-elf when I see one. No amount of pretending to be an elf can protect you."

There was outrage amongst the villagers as the information sunk in. They cried out angrily in protest, most furious that they had been duped for so long and others because they realized that they had let their children be taught by one - one that was currently escorting they their Chosen! If it wasn't for the fact that they surrounded by horde of highly dangerous half-elves that we're only a breath away from slaughtering them all, the villagers would have attacked the boy where he stood - no questions asked.

"So what!?"

The suddenly declaration caused everyone to freeze. Genis nearly chocked as Lloyd suddenly moved protectively between the Desians, the village and himself.

"So what if Genis is a half-elf!?" the brunette snapped, furious. "It doesn't matter what kind of blood you have! Human, elves, half-elves - we are all the same! I'd even give my life for him if I had too." he turned to man before him. "And I sure as hell won't let you ruin my best friend's life just because you hate humans!"

The Desian bristled, but remained silent.

"You dare?" one the soldiers growled instead. "Grand Cardinal Forcystus should cut you down where you stand!"

Lloyd wasn't fazed. "Yes, I dare!" he snapped back. "All of this is wrong, no matter how you look at it! Do you wish for more suffering? The vicious circle never ends if no one tries to stop it! There will never be peace if this continues!"

"Cease your blather, you stupid human! Enough of your honeyed tongue!"

Everyone, save Lloyd, flinched as they heard the acid in the Grand Cardinal's voice. There was no warning given as Forcystus lunged forward and with a sweeping downward arch, brought his mechanical arm down on the teen before him.

Lloyd dodged, parrying with his blades as he leaped out of range.

"I've seen the likes of you before!" Forcystus snarled. "Spewing such poetry… I will not allow myself to be deceived into lowering my guard. You humans are all the same!"

Genis watched, his already pounding heart beating like a terrified butterfly.

The severity of the battle playing out before him was insane. It resembled something of a savage dance, completely untamed and brutal. The air was filled with the sounds and sparks of clashing steel and the flash and boom of cannon blasts. Even the dust that billowed in their wake was razor sharp.

Stranger yet, Lloyd hadn't even begun to brake a sweat.

Yesterday, the older teen would have been exhausted by now - done in by his lack of physical endurance. Today, however, he was like a gladiator. Despite having been peppered with numerous tiny lacerations, the brunette moved with a grace he hadn't had during their previous battle the day before.

Yesterday, he was failing to fend off a Desian underling. Today, he was holding his own against one of the five Grand Cardinals!

For Genis Sage, it was yet another layer to be added to the enigma that was Lloyd Irving.

"Lloyd! Watch out!"

It happened so suddenly, but he watched it happen as if in slow motion. The silver haired youth cried out in horror as Forcystus spun, his cannon arm coming down hard and striking Lloyd directly between the shoulder blades.

In response to the devastating blow that sent Lloyd reeling, the teen let out a keening cry that resembled the shriek of a wounded hawk. He stumbled and dropping to one knee, a burst of mana pressure erupting from his back that was so powerful it was enough to send the Grand Cardinal sprawling.

Mouth slack, Genis goggled dazedly as a pair of luminescent purple wings materializes from Lloyd's upper back in a flash of blazing light and feathers. Desian and villager alike paused in the midst of the confusion, staring at the brown haired youth beset with a combination of shock, awe and fear.

Forcystus, on the other hand, smirked. "So… _you're _the one I was sent here for. I guess I have to take you seriously now, brat."

Without another word, he renewed his attack.

If it was possible, the battle had become fiercer. Houses exploded or burst into flame due to the combination of spells and cannon blasts used by the Grand Cardinal. Lloyd continued using his sword techniques, as he wasn't sure if it was possible for him to use magic _(it wasn't like he knew any spells, anyway)_. Only now he had the aid of his wings. Somersaulting in the air, the youth dropped back to earth directly behind his opponent.

Genis frowned.

Lloyd was on autopilot, he realized.

He had seen his friend fight like this before, but only when he became so immersed that he became oblivious to anything non-life threatening. Guided by instinct alone, the purple winged teen fought back against the aqua haired half-elf, unable to attempt to spare any soldier got in the way. Everyone save Genis and those unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire had long since fled to a distance where that the explosions, fires and slashing blades could do them no immediate harm.

And for a spectacular grand finale, a pillar of violet light and a pained scream rose to the sky like a beacon. When it dissipated, silence remained. The dust was slow to settle and the afternoon sunlight had turned a bloody red.

"Leave here," Lloyd hissed, his right-hand sword pointed at Forcystus' throat. "Now."

The defeated half-elf said nothing, only glared back in reply.

"If it comes down to killing you, I won't kill you because you are a half-elf, I will kill you because you threatened this village."

He turned to the closest pair of Desians and jerked his left-hand sword at Forcystus. Getting the hint, a pair hastily stepped forward and pulled their fallen leader to his feet. They might not have liked it, but the boy did have a sense of honor. They had been defeated and rather then kill them; their _human _enemy was letting them go. It wouldn't do to look a gift horse in the mouth and not live again to fight another day.

"You will regret this, boy!" Forcystus hissed as his subordinates hauled him away. "We will hunt you down, mark my words!"

The teen scowled.

"At least I am not a killer like you."

Silence returned once more as soon as the Desians had vacated Iselia. The damage was devastating, but miraculously, none of the villagers had been killed - everyone coming out alive with only minor cuts and bruises. They gathered together, huddled like a herd of sheep surrounded by wolves, and stared at the two boys that remained in the wake of devastation that had befallen their home.

One was a half-elf, and the other was… an angel.

The mayor stood at the front of the ensemble, his jaw hanging slack.

"The Desians will not bother you again, if they know what is good for them." Lloyd spoke, sheathing his swords and cutting off the mayor's attempt to stutter out some form of coherent sentence.

"B… but our houses - our village." the mayor finally babbled. "He… you…"

"_Are you blaming for me this?"_

Genis twitched.

He had yet to learn just how Lloyd had developed wings, but he was certain that his friend was no holy angel.

To the villagers though, Lloyd looked nothing less then a heavenly harbinger was his ethereal, glowing wings. As he approached the mayor with such an air of authority that it had the man trembling, the aforementioned bigot looked as if he was about to piss himself.

"N-n-no!"

Despite being morally wrong, this was one opportunity to change Iselia for the better that couldn't be passed up and if Genis hadn't intuitively know better, he would have actually believed it was real.

Lloyd was, of course, the best damned actor he had ever known.

"It was unfortunate, but necessary." the brunette replied curtly, his red-hued eyes glinting as he began circling the mayor like a predator. The man was sweating feverishly. "You and your people have survived, that is what counts. Houses can be rebuilt. Now tell me mayor, what would you have done had you been in my position?"

"I… umm… I… well… I…" the man spluttered, unable the form a answer.

The teen tisked softly and shook his head.

"Just as I suspected - too gutless to answer my question. How unfortunate, seeing as I am the son of one of the four Seraphim."

All those gathered gasped in shock, even Genis.

"You see," he continued smoothly. "I was we separated from my parents during an assault that the Desians dared launch upon us. My mother perished as a result and my father was forced to leave without me. Being as young as I was, I appeared to be no different from any other child. Had it not been for unconditional kindness of Dirk Irving, I surely would have died."

The villagers shifted uncomfortably where they stood, most of them having the decency to look relatively guilty.

"Do you realize that you have put yourselves in a bad position, treating my as an outsider? You shunned me and turned a blind eye. However, Iselia has shall be spared. Why?" he glanced at Genis and smiled. "You have Collette Brunel and Genis Sage to thank for that. They gave my they're friendship and in return, I gave them my protection. So be a peace knowing that I hold no grudge against you."

Before anyone could sigh with relief, the young 'angel' continued.

"The persecution of the half-elves must come to an end, however." there were protests, but they were soon silenced. "In order to atone for your sins, you must learn to be more accepting of those who are different. I demand no immediate results, as it is a proven fact that nothing happens overnight. But even one small act of kindness goes a long way. Be accepting of others, no matter their race. If you can learn to do that, salvation will be yours."

Genis did his best to refrain from gapping like a fish. Damn, who'd have thought that Lloyd was such a talented public speaker when he put his mind to it!? Goddess, where was the loveable idiot he knew so well?

Without a word more, Lloyd abruptly turned away from his audience, folding the purple wings into his back and causing them to vanish. In a few strides, he had retrieved his pack from under a pile of rubble.

"Come Genis. Let us leave here."

The half-elf snapped to attention. Shouldering his pack hastily, he moved to Lloyd's side instantly.

"Wait!"

The pair turned back towards the mayor.

"Where are you going? You can't leave us!"

"Oh?" the younger boy flinched at the sudden acid that had been injected into his best friend's voice. "I disagree. I can leave here, and I will leave here. If you try to stop me, I will be forced to _kill _you."

Having used enough killing intent to leave the mayor as nothing more then a trembling puddle of goo, Lloyd began walking purposefully in the direction of the village gates - as if daring someone else to make the same mistake.

No one made a move to stop Genis as he rushed to follow. They simply watched; far to stunned by what had just transpired to do little else.

xxxxx

**Enroute to Trite; 14:56 local time**

As soon as they were a fair distance away from the village, Lloyd let out a dramatic gasp from breath and fisted his hands in his hair.

"Never again, dammit! I sounded like a bloody stuffed shirt!" he bemoaned.

"Lloyd…"

The brunette looked down and immediately noticed the particular look that Genis was giving him. He sighed heavily, looking much older then his meager seventeen years.

"No Genis, I'm not an angel. But I'm sure you already know that."

"Then what - "

He held up a hand to silence his friend.

"I'm not trying to turn you into an atheist or anything, but believe me - angels don't exist. I might have wings, but that's irrelevant. I just got them yesterday. It happens to be a really long story, so I'll do my best to tell you about it along the way. Just not today. Anyway, I'm sure… umm… my dad would be able to do a better job telling you then me."

The silver haired boy nodded.

"Okay. I'll believe you… for now."

Lloyd grinned. "That's all I can ask for!"

Unable to hold it back any longer, Genis finally gathered up the courage to ask the one question that had really been bothering him.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said back there?" he asked softly.

"Every word of it."

"Really?"

"Of course. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to say it? Just remember: everything, no matter how it comes into being, has a purpose - _a right to exist_. Regardless of what happens, I'll never turn my back on you because of the circumstance for which you were born."

The younger smiled. "You promise?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Yes, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The End**

**Artryru:** I hope you all enjoyed reading "I Promise"! This was the longest chapter yet, wrapping up with eleven full pages!XD Now that I have come to the end of this worthwhile mission, my conscience can now rest as ease knowing that I have completed what I set out to finish. Thank you all ever so muchly for reading this story and perhaps we'll see each other again in the future!:3


End file.
